


Hey, Daddy, Can I Have a Soda?

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fetish, M/M, Nooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and karkat frickle and then dave tells him to call him daddy</p><p>Im sorry it's short im rly tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Daddy, Can I Have a Soda?

Davekat?

Dave has got his hips pinned up against your ass when you stumble into the bedroom, just barely hiding high-pitched whines from John, but luckily he was clueless as always when Dave pressed his erection against your rump and slid his hand dangerously low on your navel. The lights are off, but a window allows city lights to illuminate the bed and your surroundings as you hurriedly attempt to rid Dave of all the clothes he's got on. He's already got your pants at your ankles and doesn't seem to care to do much else but grope your hardening cock in your briefs. Meanwhile, you strip him of his shirt and trousers before he actually makes you stop by shoving you back onto the bed. 

Dave's ripping down his boxers and you swiftly and noisily kick off your jeans and throw your sweater across the room. He's courteous enough to take off your briefs for you. There's a softer moment where he suddenly remembers that he needs fucking oxygen to survive and then looks around the bed quickly. "Karkat, babe, uh." His eyebrows furrow and you watch his chest rise and lower with his breaths. "Where's the lube?" he asks, digging underneath a pillow. 

You blame the shades for his blindness and hand him the tube that was sitting on the desk and sigh merrily as he runs cold fingers over the walls of your nook to fuck with you. It catches your attention and you watch as he rolls his palm over his dick a few times before deciding he's ready to go. 

The moment of slow breathing and tender foreplay only lasts for a few minutes before he swings your legs up against his chest and over his shoulders. From this angle, you can see your belly button and amuse yourself with that before you feel the warmth of his dickhead against you and suddenly a delightfully raw shock erupts through you as you accept Dave and emit a soft groan. 

"Make all the noises you can, Karkat." He leans down and lightly kisses your cheeks and neck, only slightly moving his hips every once and again to remind you of promises to come. The soft roll of his hips make you whine and twitch on your back, occasionally shifting your thighs against his hips to get more delicious friction. His lips are just above your collar bone and you can tell he has high intentions of leaving you with marks. You can't bring yourself to complain so you rub your nails down his shoulder in thanks. 

Luckily, you struck a pot of gold you momentarily forgot you were searching for. A struggled moans comes out as a high pitched squeak as Dave reacts and, apparently, throws caution to the wind as he properly starts to fuck you. 

His cock brushes against walls in your nook repeatedly and with speed and you can't help but think how goddamn thick he is all through. Dave drives into you and your back arched awkwardly as your leg slipped off one of his shoulders. 

His hips still move but he leans down and the friction isn't as great but he's settled an arm across your dick and that more than makes up for it. It's a little awkward in the moment he's quiet with his lips next to your ear and then he mutters, "could you... call me Daddy?"

"Daddy?" you question, voice trembling. It's becoming very hard not to wildly roll your hips and get back all you lost and more. Above you, though, Dave groans at the question and begs you to say it. Ruffling your eyebrows in question, you lean your head cautiously to the side and say, "Daddy..." 

You repeat it a thousand times over once his thrusts become far more stronger and faster than they were. A multitude of whimpers, whines, and moans spill out of your mouth as you all but drool from the searing pleasure Dave is inflicting on you. His vocabulary consists of, "Fuck," "like that?" "shit shit shit," and, "jesus fucking christ Karkat!" Meanwhile, all you can manage to mutter out is pleads for speed and strength and he happily delivers. 

Your cum ends up on your chest and just under your chin due to your position, but you quickly forget about it as you feel Dave release in the farthest depths of your nook. In the aftermath of your orgasm and Dave's, your hips roll and you make steamy sighs as you feel satiated.


End file.
